The present invention relates to a method for manufacturing double-gear trains in which the number of steps needed for assembling the double-gear trains is reduced compared with prior art methods.
With a conventional method for assembling a double-gear train, double gears having upper and lower gears are individually molded and the double gears thus molded are individually held temporarily on a lower base plate or the like. The shafts of the double gears are positioned for insertion into an upper base plate or the like while adjacent gears are maintained engaged with one another. Then, the upper base plate is coupled to the shaft ends of the double gears to complete the assembly of the double-gear train.
In accordance with the conventional method, the double gears must be molded individually and therefore the necessary manufacturing manipulations with the conventional double-gear trains are intricate. Furthermore, as the double-gear train must be assembled while adjacent gears are individually engaged with one another, the assembly work is troublesome.
In view of the above-described difficulties accompanying a conventional method for manufacturing double-gear trains, an object of the invention is to provide a method and apparatus for manufacturing double-gear trains in which double gears are simultaneously molded in such a manner that adjacent gears are engaged with one another thereby to ease the assembly of a double-gear train.